


Connected

by markijack



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, practice self-care or google will MAKE you practice self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: Bim connects his smartwatch to his robot boyfriend, but forgets that this gives Google access to all the statistics it records.





	Connected

Google was transferring some information from his system into Dark’s computer when he realized he was connected to a device he didn’t recognize. After pulling up its data, he realized it was Bim’s smartwatch. He’d connected to it a few days ago to help give Bim directions and apparently just forgot all about it. He was about to just disconnect it when he noticed something in the statistics it had recorded.

He needed to find his boyfriend.

He burst into the studio to find Bim hunched over a table with the Jims, explaining something to them while they nodded along vigorously.

“Bim Trimmer!”

He blinked at the use of his full name. “What?”

“Your watch is still synchronized with my system.”

“Okay?”

“I have access to your sleeping statistics. I know for a fact that you didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Oh. Look, Blue, it’s fine. I’ll sleep tonight, I’m fine for now.”

“Unacceptable. Come with me.”

“No, really, I appreciate you worrying, but I’m too busy to take a break.”

“If you don’t go take a nap immediately, I’ll be forced to intervene.”

Bim laughed. “Oh yeah? What are you planning on - HEY!”

Before he’d been able to finish his sentence, Google had lifted him off the ground with ease and started carrying him down the hall.

“Put me down!” He pushed a hand against Google’s chest but was clearly afraid to struggle too much given that he was being held bridal style and was worried about hitting his head if he fell.

“No. Humans can not function properly with as little sleep as you’ve gotten in the past few days. You are putting yourself at increased risk of injury and illness.”

Bim rolled his eyes but stopped fighting and let his head fall onto Google’s shoulder. “I still think this is a little extreme.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Google said without a trace of irony as he kicked Bim’s bedroom door open with enough force to slam it into the wall behind it. He set Bim down gently, holding onto one of his wrists. “Don’t run.”

Bim couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, okay! I’m not gonna run! You win.”

Google nodded and peeled back the multitude of blankets on the bed while Bim took off his suit and put on a big, soft T-shirt. He settled in and Google pulled the blankets back over him, leaning down to kiss his forehead then walking to the window to close the curtains. 

“Are you staying with me?”

“If you want me to.”

One of his hands emerged from the blanket burrito to make grabby motions at him. “Yes! Come here!”

Google slid in next to him and Bim immediately cuddled up to him. “Hi,” he whispered.

Google smiled. “Hi.” He smoothed the covers to make sure Bim was still properly tucked in then moved his hand to Bim’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

It seemed he was preaching to the choir. Bim’s eyes were already closed, the tension was leaving his shoulders, and his breathing was calm and steady. 

“Goodnight, Bim. I love you.”


End file.
